Love & Dream Can Regain Your Life
by wenjing10
Summary: When trying to search for the mysterious Legendary Birds in the Frozen Depths, the Shane Gang and I encounter with the Hooligang. A Frost Worm attacks us, causing Khai and Billy to fall into a deep chasm. Upon finding out their tragic pasts, Khai believes that Billy, Shorty and Glasses can turn over a new leaf, as long as they have love and dreams...
1. Chapter 1

FoxyKhai0209 wishes to change The Hooligang and give them a second chance. I was uncertain of the idea at first, but we did it anyway. It was supposed to be similar to the incident in "Snowdance", but with the Frost Worms in the Frozen Depths being released in Slugterra: Slug It Out 2, we took the newer location.

There will be three chapters for this story. So, enjoy.

* * *

The Shane Gang and I are in the Frozen Depths. The reason why we're here because there has been a lot of rumors. The people stated that they have seen a mysterious giant bird appeared during snowstorms.

"What is the mysterious bird that seemly always appear during snowstorms?" Trixie wonders.

"We will find out soon," Eli replies.

"This mysterious giant bird reminds me the three Legendary Birds," Khai tells us.

"What are the three Legendary Birds?" Falcon and Ha-Chan curiously asked her.

Khai lists down the names of the three birds: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. "The three Legendary Birds lived in the high mountains' peaks," she explained. The Shane Gang and I are awed to hear it.

"No one has ever seen the three Legendary Birds before," Yamu says.

"Not even me, Yamu and Zak," Khai adds.

"Hey, Khai, how about you, Yamu and Zak use your Faunadex to get some information about Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres?" Kord suggests. So they take out their Faunadex. Khai's Faunadex is coloured white and pink. They activate their own Faunadex.

"Articuno, the Freeze Animal. This Legendary Bird Animal, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapour and create snow," Khai's Faunadex explains about Articuno in a male voice. The screen of her Faunadex shows an image of Articuno. It is a large avian creature with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice. It has a head crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. Its beak is short and gray, and its long, thin legs are the same colour. It has a long, streamer-like tail that is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest.

"Zapdos, the Electric Animal. It is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts," Yamu's Faunadex explains about Zapdos. The screen of Yamu's Faunadex shows an image of Zapdos. It is an avian creature with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle its eyes, and it has a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are a khaki colour, and it has anisodactyl feet ending in talons.

"Moltres, the Fiery Flame Animal. It has the ability to control fire. If this animal is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself," Zak's Faunadex explains about Moltres. The screen of Zak's Faunadex shows an image of Moltres. It is a large, avian creature with orange or golden plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of flames. Its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. Its straight, pointed beak is brown, as are its anisodactyl feet. It has short talons.

Everyone is amazed by the information about the three Legendary Birds, even our slugs. "I really wanna see them!" Eli exclaims in excitement. The Shane is so eager to see the three Legendary Birds.

"They can only be seen in the high mountains' peaks and it's dangerous to climb up to the top," Yamu tells The Shane.

"Well, look who's here!" a voice calls out. We all look towards the voice and it belongs to Billy, the Leader of the Hooligang!

Eli quickly brings out his blaster and aims at him. "Why are you here, Billy?" he questioned.

"The Hooligang are going to find the mysterious giant bird and we will be famous if we find it!" Billy explains.

"But finding the mysterious giant bird is dangerous if you three are going to climb up the mountain's peak," Zak warns him.

"I don't care! We will be the first ones to capture it and become famous!" Billy responds. He, Shorty and Glasses take out their blasters and aim at us. The Shane Gang and I aim our blasters at the Hooligang.

"Hey. I know you," Billy blurted out when he spotted Khai. "You're the pretty girl who won the Slug Run!"

"Uh, yes," Khai replied in an awkward tone.

"You look pretty when you beat the champion and won~" Billy praised her in a flirty way.

The Shane Gang and I are confused by Billy's actions. Then, I realize that Billy has a crush on Khai!

"Are you flirting on Khai!?" Yamu exclaims in shock. He knows that she already has a boyfriend.

All of the sudden, we hear a roar echoes throughout the Frozen Depths! The icy ground begins to shake like an earthquake and something bursts out from the icy ground! A giant worm that looks like a Crystal Worm! It is a Frost Worm!

It glares down at us and unleashes a blast of ice shards from its mouth! All of us dodge its attack and we start to shoot our slugs. Our slugs manage to damage it but the Frost Worm doesn't give up as it launches at Billy! Billy has no time to dodge the Frost Worm and it is coming close to him!

Khai quickly rushes over him and pushes him out of the way just in time. However, she pushes too hard, resulting she and Billy to fall into a deep chasm! She can hear her allies and Billy's gang shout their names in horror when they fall into the deep, dark chasm. Then, everything goes black.

From the top of the chasm, everyone is so shocked and horrified that Billy and Khai have fallen into the chasm. We are soon interrupted by a roar from the Frost Worm. As the Frost Worm is about to attack us, suddenly, a powerful orange-yellow beam appeared out of nowhere and hit the Frost Worm! The Frost Worm falls into the deep chasm. Everyone is shocked to see that beam! We wonder what that was beam and where it came from.

"I recognize that beam. It is called _Hyper Beam_ ," Yamu says. Suddenly, we hear a sound of a huge bird echoing throughout the Frozen Depths.

"What was that?" Nate asks with a surprised tone when she hears that sound.

"That must be one of the three Legendary Birds," Zak states.

All of the sudden, a gust of chilly wind has produced as the snowstorm is approaching. "Everyone! We need to find shelter!" Eli tells us.

"But what about Khai?" I ask as I am worried about her.

"And Billy!" Shorty adds.

"We will find them once the snowstorm stops," Eli answers.

Meanwhile, far below the chasm, where Khai and Billy have fallen, Khai is lying on soft snow, unconscious. Then, she wakes up and sits up. She is rubbing her head after the fall. She clearly remembers the battle with the Frost Worm and she saved Billy's life, and then fell into the deep chasm, then, everything went black.

Khai hears chirps from her slugs. She looks over and sees her slugs gather around the unconscious Billy. She gasps when she sees him and quickly goes over him. He is lying motionless. When she touches his forehead, she realizes that he is really cold. She fears about Billy's body temperature getting low as he is getting colder, and he will soon freeze to death...


	2. Chapter 2

Khai is worried about Billy's temperature that is getting very low due to the cold temperature. She tells Flare and the other Fire Slugs to warm Billy up. Upon understanding her orders, Flare and the other Fire Slugs gather around Billy and warm him up. Khai look up where she and Billy have fallen. She can't see the light from above and she is very sure that they are way down below of the chasm from above.

2 hours later, Khai checks Billy and to her relief, he is getting warmer. Then, she touches the side of his neck and she suddenly sees his childhood memory in her vision. When it ended, her vision went back to normal. She looks at Billy with a sad expression after she saw his childhood memory.

Meanwhile, the Shane Gang and I, along with the Hooligang, are in a cave, using it as a temporary shelter. A fire is at the center as it is created by Burpy and the other Fire Slugs to keep everyone warm from the cold. Some of our slugs move a little closer to the fire to keep themselves warm. Everyone is worried about Khai and Billy.

Suddenly, Shorty asks John, "Hey. Aren't you Twist who used to work for Dr. Blakk?"

"Uh, yes. I was," John answers. "But don't call me Twist anymore. I am John Jones now."

"John Jones? That's your real name?" Glasses gasps in surprise.

John nods in reply. "But... you betrayed the Shane Gang as you were a spy of Dr. Blakk! How come you return to them?" Shorty questions him.

"Khai helped me to return to the Shane Gang. She saw my childhood past and revealed that my father had been using me all along, and that he never loved me. She told me that the Shane Gang is the real family I ever have, so she gave me a second chance to rejoin them... and I did," John explains.

The faces of Shorty and Glasses have a mix of shock and surprise expressions after they listen to John's explanation. "And you two should change too. I am not the only one that has changed... Len and Lin changed too, formerly named Locke and Lode. Khai understands almost every bad guys' hearts, because she can sense the good side hidden within their hearts," John advises them.

Shorty and Glasses are speechless to hear that. They look at each other and look back to John. "She can change us too? Even Billy?" Glasses questions.

"Yes. She is a princess," John responds.

"Wait, what? A princess? She is a princess?!" Shorty is shocked, so does Glasses!

"Yes. She can change almost everyone's hearts, including the bad guys. She can turn them into good guys by understanding their dark pasts. When they are willing to let go of their dark pasts, leave their past behind, and start over with a new life, she will give them a second chance," John explains to Shorty and Glasses.

The members of the Hooligang are so stunned. The Princess of Marinatopia can change everyone's hearts. She can even change the bad guys' hearts by understanding their dark pasts. When she gives them a second chance, she advises them to let go their dark pasts, leave them behind, and start over with a new life.

Meanwhile, below the chasm, the leader of the Hooligang is still unconscious while Khai keeps an eye on him. Then, Billy starts to wake up as he slowly regains his consciousness. He sits up and wraps himself up with his arms in an attempt to keep his body warm.

"Billy? Are you okay?" Khai softly asks.

Billy turns to her and is surprised to see her that she is with him. "Uh, yeah... I am feeling a bit cold," he said as he lightly shivers. Then, he realizes something, "Hey... why did you save me?"

"I saved you because... you were about to be eaten alive by the Frost Worm so I instantly saved your life," Khai says to him. Billy is surprised again and then thanks her for saving his life.

"You know... You had a dream before when you were a child. You wanted to work with The Shane's side?" she suddenly mentions it and that shocked Billy.

"How... how did you-" he wonders.

"I see a vision of your childhood pasts. You dreamed that you wanted to be The Shane's side to fight bad guys," she explains. "You love your parents so much, and they love you back. However... a terrible incident happened to your parents as they lost their lives and you... all alone and your dream has been shattered into pieces."

Billy looks at her with an utterly shocking expression upon his face. "You gave up your dream and you became a bad guy. You got bullied by those kids in the orphanage and you lost your love from your parents, which caused you to forget your love and dream," she adds.

"Your heart was empty... but... your heart is not really empty," Khai suddenly says. Billy is confused of what she means about his empty heart.

"Your parents' souls are within your heart, because they love you and they don't like you seeing you so sad, Billy. They wanted you to be happy, just like you always did," Khai explains.

Tears start to form in Billy's eyes. "I... I never knew... of why I... have forgotten about my love for my parents and my dream..." Billy says in between sobs. "I had been bullied for almost years... and... I forgot my love and dream... I gave up everything..."

"Don't give up everything," Khai says firmly as she takes his right hand into her hands to comfort him. "There is still time. Enough to regain your love and dream. Love is the true strength," she explains to him as she tells him about the Element of Love. Billy is surprised by her explanation on love.

All of the sudden, rumbling sounds are heard and the ground is shaking like an earthquake again. Then, multiple creatures popped out of the snowy ground and revealed to be all Frost Worms! Billy and Khai are terrified to see them, including our slugs!

The Frost Worms fired their blast of ice shards at them! The duo dodged to avoid and shot their Fire Slugs. Their Fire Slugs managed to take down some of the Frost Worms but more of them keep coming!

"Oh no! They're too many Khai!" Billy cries in fear. As the Frost Worms are about to launch at them, all of the sudden, a powerful orange-yellow beam appears out of nowhere and hit all of the Frost Worms!

Billy and Khai are shocked to see that, even their slugs! That's when they hear a sound of a giant bird from above. They look up and to their amazement, they see a beautiful blue large avian creature. It's Articuno!

The duo are unable to believe that the Legendary Bird animal is right before their eyes! Articuno has saved their lives from the Frost Worms. It lands on the snowy ground, folds its wings on its sides, and bends down its back.

"You... want us to hop onto you?" Khai asks the Legendary Bird. Articuno looks at her with its red eyes. It nods as it allows her and Billy to ride on it.

As they hop on its back, Articuno spreads its wings and fly off. Khai is in front, while Billy is at the back of her. They hold on tight as Articuno flies up, off the chasm. Then, a light comes into their view as they exit out the chasm and out of danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the cave, where the Shane Gang, the Hooligang and I are in, the snowstorm is still raging on outside of the cave. "The snowstorm still rages on... How long will it end?" Trixie wonders.

"I'm not sure," Eli replies.

"Pronto is getting colder... due to the... snowstorm," Pronto complains as he shivers.

"Me... too..." I agree.

Suddenly, the snowstorm stopped at last. Everyone comes out of their shelter. "It finally stops," Eli blurts out. "Now we can find Khai and Billy-"

His sentences are soon cut off by the sound of the giant bird. Everyone is startled by that and when we look up, we are shocked to see a giant blue bird coming towards us!

Yamu and Zak are even more shock than everyone else as they know that giant blue bird: it's Articuno! Articuno lands on the icy ground and bends down its back. To everyone's surprise and relief, Khai and Billy are on its back.

They both hop off of the Legendary Bird. They thank it and it nods as a reply. The Shane Gang, the Hooligang and I come up to them. I hug Khai and am glad to see her alright. Shorty and Glasses are glad too, to see their leader alright as well. Then, we stare at Articuno in awed, seeing it for the first time.

Just then, Billy feels a nudge from Articuno. "What is it?" He asks it and Articuno lowers its head while looking at Billy. The Hooligang Leader feels very uncomfortable when it looks at him.

Then, Khai realizes what Articuno wants. She comes up to Billy and whispers into his ear. Billy pulls a surprise expression upon his face. He looks at Articuno, who is still looking at him with its red eyes. Billy slowly and gently places his right hand on Articuno's beak. He closes his eyes and so does Articuno.

"What is Billy doing?" Trixie questions.

"Shh. Don't disturb. And watch," Khai tells us softly.

A few minutes later, Billy and Articuno open their eyes. Then, Articuno suddenly flies off to the sky, leaving us in peace. "Eh... what just happened? That giant rooster just left!" Pronto blurts out.

"Hey, Billy. What did you do when you touched that thing?" Shorty asks her leader.

"I... I don't know. It's like I have some connection with that bird. As if... I bond with it," he explains.

"No way!" both Yamu and Zak exclaim in shock!

"You... you bond with Articuno!?" Yamu cannot believe it.

"No one ever bonds with Articuno before!" Zak states.

"What do you mean?" Junjie questions, feeling confused.

"According to legend, Articuno doesn't trust humans. It can bring doom to travelers who are lost in icy regions, like here in Slugterra," Khai explains.

Everyone is shocked to hear that. "But Articuno can aid travelers to safety if they have warm hearts," she added then faces Billy. "Billy, the reason why Articuno bonds with you, because you have a warm heart. Your heart is warm and Articuno senses it. That's why it wants you bond with it."

Billy is incredibly shocked to hear that. "That is impossible! Billy has a cold heart because he is a bully!" I complain angrily.

"But I have changed his cold heart into a warm heart. Most of all, Articuno saved me and Billy from the Frost Worms," Khai tells me.

Everyone is amazed to hear that. Articuno saved Khai and Billy from those Frost Worms. Khai then turns to Billy and his gang. "I will give you three a second chance to start off a new life," Khai tells them. "And remember, Billy, don't forget about your love to your beloved parents. Keep it within your heart and continue on your dream. And that your parents' souls are watching you whenever you love them."

Billy nods and understands her words. With that, we all head back to the Shane Hideout. Articuno is a few distance away from us as it watches us leaving the Frozen Depths. When we are out of its sight, it flies to the high mountains and then vanishes within the mist of fog.

A few weeks has passed since we have returned from the Frozen Depths. The Shane Gang and I are around the Shane Hideout. Trixie is on the computer, typing her reports about the first encounter of Articuno. Kord and Pronto are playing video games. Junjie and I are outside of the Shane Hideout doing Slug Fu. Khai is baking muffins for everyone, including the slugs. Everyone else is doing their things.

"Everyone! The muffins are done!" Khai calls out when she finishes baking them.

Pronto is the first to come into the kitchen and starts to eat them all up! "Pronto! Leave some muffins for the others and the slugs!" Khai stops and scolds him. Everyone takes a bite on the muffins and feels good, so do our slugs.

After we finish the muffins, we are now in the living room as we are watching the news from the television. The news tells about three slingers who have defeated a group of gangsters when they are trying to steal slugs from a store. We wonder who the three slingers are and that's when the news shows a picture of the three slingers: it's the Hooligang! The Shane Gang and I are shocked, except Khai and John. Though, the Hooligang's appearance has changed.

Billy's hair colour has changed into reddish-orange instead of blonde. His new hairstyle becomes a shoulder-length hair. He now wears a green shirt base layer, dark green hoodie jacket over his shirt base layer with still wears his bandolier which can carry 4 slug tubes, a letter G symbol pin is pinned on his right side of his hoodie jacket, gray shoulder pads on each of his shoulders, gray fingerless gloves, gray damage jeans, and gray boots.

Shorty's spiky pink hair has changed into blunt wavy long hairstyle with light pink streaks all over her pink hair. She now wears a light magenta blouse base layer, magenta cardigan over her blouse base layer, black short pants, jet black damage leggings underneath her short pants, pale blue wrist bands on both of her wrists, a necklace that has a symbol of a letter G around her neck, her bandolier is now strapped on her chest which can carry 3 slug tubes, and dark brown Western ankle boots.

Glasses is no longer wearing his helmet, which reveals his short orange hair. He replaces his red goggles into an orange square-frame glasses. He now wears a brown t-shirt base layer, light brown polo shirt underneath his t-shirt base layer, dark brown jeans with a black belt that has a buckle of a symbol letter G and 4 slug tubes, pale brown gloves, and orange boots.

The news shows us their new names as Bill, Kim and Dexter, and their team name has changed into "Genus Gang" instead of the name "Hooligang". The Shane Gang and I are speechless to see our former enemies have become good.

"You see? Billy, or now called as Bill, and his gang become good now. Give them a little more time for their new lives. Like John, Len, and Lin," Khai says.

"It's just... wow..." Eli blurts out with a still shocking expression on his face. The Shane can't believe that the Hooligang, now called Genus Gang, has become one of the good guys, all thanks to the Princess of Marinatopia. Doc smiles at Khai as he knows his former Slugslinger has turned over a new leaf.


End file.
